The Art of Deceit
by Heart Of The Wizard
Summary: He says he can 'read people', but Harvey Specter is very trusting when he's drunk. He ends up in some trouble and mistakenly calls Mike. Set early in season one.


**I**

Harvey Specter is very trusting when he's drunk. Which is why he doesn't get drunk very often. And if he does, he makes sure he's surrounded by those he trusts when he's _not_ drunk.

But not tonight.

Tonight he was just looking to have some fun. He had practically slept in his suits this past week, and he was ready to get into something more comfortable and relax. He had even washed out the product in his hair.

The music was loud (and quickly becoming too loud), there were people everywhere, and Harvey had tossed back so many shots he couldn't even see straight. At some point during the night he remembered the guy behind the bar taking his keys. He also vaguely recalled saying something along the lines of suing the man for all he and his future generations were worth if he even contemplated driving her.

Harvey was just reaching into his pocket to take out his wallet when something hard hit him on the back, pushing him forward into the bar top. He spun around to tell off the punk but instead of a scrawny kid he came face to face with a gorgeous blonde wearing a skimpy little red dress. He looked her up and down, unabashedly. His first thought was hooker, but this woman was blushing, and hooker's never blush.

"Sorry about that," she smiled ruefully, pulling on the back of her dress.

"No harm, no foul," Harvey winked. "Care for a drink?" He asked, standing up to allow the lady his seat. For a brief moment his body objected the movement, and he felt himself tilt to the side a bit, before getting himself back under control. _Definitely shouldn't drink anything else_, he thought.

Her smile widened as she sat down, "Bonnie."

"Harvey," he responded, staring into those icy blue eyes that seemed to be piercing his very soul.

"You wouldn't be _the_ Harvey Specter I've been hearing about on the news recently, would ya?" Bonnie asked, sipping on her drink.

"That'd be me," said Harvey smugly.

Bonnie studied him before grinning slyly, "Much cuter in person."

Harvey's ego soared through the roof, and he began to imagine the rest of his night with this woman. "What d'you say we get out of this crowd and go somewhere a little quieter?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her back.

Bonnie tucked herself into his side as the two squeezed their way through the packed room. Harvey had been leading her towards the front door when he remembered his keys that the bartender still had. Groaning, he turned around but was stopped by a soft hand. "My car is in the back lot, we can just use mine," Bonnie whispered into his ear, sending chills up his spine. Her hand tightened on his and she pulled him towards the back exit.

Harvey clenched his teeth as his vision blurred, and fought to keep himself from tripping over his own two feet. But he neglected to see the raised step at the exit door and stumbled over it and into Bonnie.

"Sorry," he mumbled, trying to get his footing.

"Little drunk are we?" She teased, "That's all right, I'll take care of you."

Bonnie had him out of the doorway and against the wall of the building in the blink of an eye. And Harvey was more than willing to oblige her. His fingers laced through her curly hair as she ravaged his mouth. He began to feel lightheaded and broke away from her.

Her small hands came up to frame his face, and he leaned into the touch, a soft smile sliding into place. But then she said something that set off a million little alarms in his head.

"Too bad."

He stared at her in confusion, brows furrowing, "Too bad what?"

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Your face is almost too pretty to wreck." And then she released him, taking a step back.

The next thing he knew a fist was flying at him from the side. He didn't even feel the punch until his face slammed into the brick wall.

Letting out a gasp of pain, he staggered to the side holding his face. His coordination left much to be desired, as he was unable to block the knee to his stomach, and sunk to the ground.

Another fist flew at his face, but he ducked in time. Though not quickly enough to avoid being backhanded into the wall behind him. Stars flashed before his eyes when the back of his head made contact, and he fell to the concrete dazed.

"Took you long enough," Harvey heard a male voice snap above him.

Then Bonnie's voice, just as harsh, "You should be kissing my feet. This is Harvey freakin' Specter. Dude's loaded!"

Next Harvey felt hands on him, roughly searching through his pockets, grabbing at his watch, pulling off his shoes. He tried to push them away but was rewarded with multiple kicks to his ribs for his efforts. Clutching at his throbbing side, Harvey tried to find his phone in his jacket pocket while the two above him rummaged through his wallet. The second he pulled it out though Bonnie kicked it out of his hand with the toe of her pumps.

Squatting down beside the lawyer, Bonnie waved the wad of hundreds from his wallet in front of his face. "Haven't you heard it's dangerous to carry around money these days?" She asked with a smirk, combing her fingers gently through his hair before twisting the locks back cruelly. "For such a badass, you sure are trusting."

Harvey grimaced as the knot on the back of his head pulsed when she pulled at his hair, his vision darkening.

"See you around," Bonnie said, releasing him.

Vision blurring even more than before, Harvey caught a glimpse of the pair walking away, arms around each other, before he rolled over and vomited all over the ground. Ribs aching and face wet with blood, he turned away from the mess he had made and promptly passed out.

**II**

Mike was in a deep sleep after a week of working his ass off, when his phone rang. At first he thought it was just a dream, but it would stop and then start ringing again. After at least five minutes of trying to ignore it, he threw the covers off himself and grabbed for his phone. Only one person ever called this late at night and he had sworn to Harvey he would never speak to Trevor again.

"Yes?" He asked, flopping back onto his bed.

"Mike?" A slurred voice responded. It took a moment for Mike to comprehend the strange voice and connect it to a person. But when he did, he was nearly stunned speechless.

"Harvey?" He asked, sitting upright.

"Why're you answ'rin Ray's phone?"

"You called me."

"Called Ray. _You_ don't have a car, s'you can't p…pick me up."

Mike stared at his wall, unable to believe a drunken Harvey had called him. Unable to believe a drunken Harvey even existed.

"No, Harvey, look at the screen on your cell. It'll say Mike."

Harvey complied, pulling the phone away from his ear. His vision swam, but he blinked hard to try and read the small name on it. He could just barely make out an M.

"Did you an' Ray switch numbers?"

"Oh my God, you called- you know what? Never mind. Where are you?" Mike asked zipping up his jeans and slipping on some shoes.

"Y'gonna tell Ray f'me?"

"Yes, Harvey, I'll tell Ray."

"B-Behind the bar on… on 75th. I think." Harvey felt like his head was going to explode if he didn't rip it off right now.

"Behind the bar?"

The phone slipped out of Harvey's loose hold and hit the concrete with a crash, battery popping out. "Shit." Harvey reached for the battery but missed it by feet. Why were there two batteries on the ground anyways? Did people make a habit of dropping their phones back here?

Harvey gave up with a deep sigh and instead tried to make himself comfortable on the cool ground. Which wasn't very easy when every move only intensified the pounding in his ribs and head.

It was official; Harvey Specter was never getting drunk again.

**III**

Mike stared openmouthed at the figure that lay on the ground before him. The figure that was shoeless. What the hell?

He stepped closer to the body, the face now coming into view. "Harvey," he gasped, dropping to his knees beside the man. Mike found it hard to see past the blood. He had never been able to stand the sight of blood. He stretched the edge of his shirt and brushed it over the side of Harvey's face, wiping away the blood that had trickled down from the cut on his brow.

"C'mon, Harvey, wake up."

Harvey tried his best not to lash out at the infuriating person who was really pissing him off, because he was trying to sleep.

"If you don't wake up this second I am calling 911."

Dark eyes cracked open, wearily looking up at the intruder.

"Outta my house," he mumbled, trying to roll away. "Or _I'll_ call 911."

Mike stared down at the incoherent man, watching those eyes slip shut again. He reached down and shook his shoulder, but Harvey's eyes only clenched shut tighter.

"We're not in your condo. Hate to break it to you, but you're in an alley behind a bar." Harvey's eyes did open at that. "Mind telling me why you look like you lost a fight?"

"Mike? Where's Ray?" Harvey wrapped an arm around his midsection as he sat up against the brick wall, and licked the blood away that had caked around the side of his mouth.

"Ray is here. Waiting. But I think the only place you need to be going to is a hospital," Mike said, observing the way the older man held himself.

"M'fine," Harvey ground out, looking down at his shoeless feet.

Mike snorted, "Well, you certainly look it. Why don't we get up off this cold ground and into a heated car?" Harvey stared up at Mike, clearly not following what the latter was saying. "You, me, Ray's car." Mike rolled his eyes, "And that sounded different in my head." But as he reached to help Harvey stand, the other man yanked his arms away.

"Can do it m'self."

"Yes, you're a big boy now." Mike smirked, standing back to watch.

Harvey had almost made it to his full height, with help from the wall behind him, when his sight faded out, and he found himself slipping back down the wall. He would've hit the ground hard if Mike hadn't leapt forward and grabbed his upper arm.

"Okay, I think you need some help," Mike pulled Harvey's arm over his shoulder, but stopped when the man let out a pained groan. "What?" He asked, immediately releasing Harvey.

"Ribs."

Mike whistled through his teeth, shaking his head, "Who were those guys?"

"Bonnie and freakin' Clyde," Harvey bit out, allowing his other arm to hang over Mike's shoulder.

"Who?"

Harvey felt the bottom of his black socks becoming damp from the ground and his anger grew, "The two that tricked me then _mugged _me."

"Wow." Mike stopped in his tracks. "You were screwed by Bonnie and Clyde? Bet the great Harvey Specter hasn't said that before." Harvey grunted in response.

Ray was leaning against his car outside of the alley when Mike and Harvey emerged from the darkness. His face hardened when he saw the damage done to his employer and he looked over at Mike. Mike nodded, tightening his hand around the wrist that slung over his shoulder. Quickly opening the back passenger door, Ray helped Mike guide Harvey into the car, both pretending not to hear the faint whimper that escaped from their friend.

The drive to Harvey's condo was silent. Mike kept flicking his gaze between Ray and Harvey, waiting for something to happen, anything to be said, but everyone kept to themselves. Harvey was content to just let his forehead rest against the cold glass. The car had nearly lulled him right to sleep when it suddenly stopped and he heard the engine click off.

"Home sweet home," Ray said, jumping out to open Harvey's door.

Harvey reluctantly moved away from the glass, and extended his arm so his driver could help him out. Mike also stepped out of the car, moving towards the pair to help, but Ray held out a hand. "I've got him."

Mike watched as the two made their way up the stairs towards the building. He watched Harvey lean over and whisper something into the other man's ear when they got to the entrance doors. And then they were inside and Mike couldn't see them anymore. Sighing, he got back into the car to wait, feeling left out and useless. Every time he tried to get closer to Harvey, build a friendship, see beyond the "I don't give a crap about anyone, I only care about myself" exterior, he made it about a step in before being shoved two steps back.

Thirty minutes later, the driver door opened and Ray slid in. They caught each other's eye in the rearview mirror.

"He'll be okay."

Mike looked down at his blood stained shirt, and held back a grimace. Glancing back up, he smiled slightly and nodded, "'Course he will. He's Harvey."

* * *

My second Suits fic in a week! Never has a show inspired me as quickly as Suits has! I bought the first season DVD on Thursday and had myself an all-day marathon.

This story was inspired by that interesting scene where Harvey let himself get punched (and I will admit to watching that scene in slow motion many times) and is set early on in season one. Over the course of writing this story three things changed. Originally there was no Bonnie. Harvey was to be 'lured' out of the bar by a guy pretending to help him walk (Harvey was very very very drunk originally). Second, there was no Ray! But after that little drunken conversation between Harvey and Mike, I couldn't leave Ray in the dark. Personally, I think he and Harvey have a unique relationship that I hope season 2 explores! Thirdly, there was no pouting puppy Mike at the end. Actually, _Mike_ was to help clean Harvey up and get him to bed (not Ray). Then come Monday morning Mike would ask "Want to talk about what happened?" and Harvey would respond, "Talk about what?" Oh well, I hope it's still good even with the changes!


End file.
